1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat cable to be placed in a limited wiring space inside small electronic devices such as a portable information terminal, a portable communication terminal that is recently needed to further reduce in size and thickness, and a cable harness using the flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a wiring material to be placed in a wiring space requiring flexibility and elasticity, a flat cable is known, the flat cable having a configuration that plural thinned coaxial cables are arranged in a flat shape and wefts of polyester are woven approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the plural coaxial cables arranged in a flat shape such that they thread their ways through the plurality of the coaxial cables (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-101934).
JP-A-2005-141923 discloses a multi-conductor cable in which wefts are woven into plural electric wires, and which is bundled so as to have a shape close to a round shape by the contraction of the wefts.